Lágrimas, pasión y sangre
by Eviel
Summary: Una guerra ancestral se libraba desde hace mucho tiempo en la tierra, el ejército comandado por los hijos de Karl Heinz, cada vez había conquistado más ciudades, a su paso todo quedaba reducido a escombros, cada general tenía su propia manera de devastar con todo, la única respuesta es sobrevivir, ¿estás dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a las personas que amas?
1. Chapter 1

La sociedad había quedado en ruinas una vez que Karl Heinz decidió convertirse en el gobernante, aunque gran parte de la sociedad trató de resistirse, los intentos por evitar la expansión de su dictadura fueron inútiles, él tenía a sus hijos dirigiendo el frente, si ellos estaban a cargo del escuadrón era imposible que perdiera la guerra.

Cada uno era reconocido por dos cosas, la belleza mortal que poseían y su habilidad de tortura, una vez que caías presa de los Sakamaki, no había vuelta atrás, un terrible destino era el que se preparaba.

-General Ayato-sama, su hermanos y su padre lo están esperando en el cuartel de planeación- el soldado estaba tratando de mantenerse firme, aunque por dentro tenía miedo a las represalias que podía tomar su general por haberlo interrumpido en su cena, y no era para menos cuando el pelirrojo se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de una mujer caía a sus pies, un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por una comisura de sus labios, con la parte interna de su guante izquierdo limpió el resquicio de sangre que planeaba ensuciar su uniforme.

Conforme la luz del pasillo se colaba por la oscuridad de la habitación, un camino adornado por diferentes cuerpos de mujeres se abría paso, como si de suciedad se tratará el General Ayato lo esquivaba grácilmente, pero con paso firme.

-Deshazte de todo- su voz era profunda cuando daba órdenes, era sin duda una de las múltiples razones por las cuáles él era el general, y no sólo por su origen.

El general Ayato desaparecía en los pasillos, mientras que aquél soldado se limitaba a tratar de arreglar el desastre que había hecho, esta vez sí que había sido brutal, más chicas jóvenes que de costumbre, en cada pueblo al que se le asignaba conquistar al general Ayato, tomaba rehenes, la mayoría eran jóvenes, con las cuáles saciaba sus instintos, pero los rumores que circulaban en torno a los hermanos del general no estaban ni cerca de las peores pesadillas, incluso los soldados que estaban a su cargo tenían miedo de sus generales, pero circulaban rumores entre los cadetes recién enlistados para la guerra, del General Reiji se decía que era un obseso del control, él se encargaba de hacer hablar a los rehenes de guerra, y si alguno soldado que estaba bajo su cargo fallaba en mantener impecable el uniforme era indudable que sería castigado con la fusta que siempre cargaba,era bien sabido entre el cuartel que el General Subaru era de poca paciencia, nadie quería enfrentarse a él cuando este perdía el control, su fuerza era la razón por la que le temían, la primera impresión que te llevabas del General Kanato, era su joven y frágil apariencia, pero no por esto los enemigos se debían confiar era un secreto a voces que era uno de los más sádicos, sobre todo cuando perdía el control, uno de los rumores más aterradores que giraban en torno a él, era que a sus enemigos los convertía en muñecas vivientes y en cada pueblo conquistado dejaba uno en signo de victoria, aunque de esta versión había rasgos más sombríos de los que ninguno de los que estaban bajo su mando se atrevían a hablar, el General Raito tenía la sonrisa del mismo diablo, desde que entraba en la habitación sabías que no debías confiar en él, pero sin embargo había algo que te hacía arrojarte a las flamas, era el único que siempre iba acompañado de una mujer, los que estaban bajo su mando tomaban a mujeres como rehenes para la diversión de él, todos estaban al tanto de lo salvaje que se podían poner las cosas en una toma de ciudad, y el mayor de todos los hermanos, el General Shu, quien era el segundo al mando en caso de que no se encontrará Karl Heinz, sin embargo él no parecía que estuviera interesado en todo ese asunto, aunque si le hacías frente era imposible que su oponente siquiera logrará hacerle un rasguño, las batallas que cada uno de ellos libraban, eran masacres dignas de ver. Era extraño que todos ellos fueran llamados por Karl Heinz, la única vez que se habían reunido los seis generales a escuchar las órdenes de su padre todo había terminado en conflicto, y la única orden que se le había dado a todos los soldados era acabar con todo, algo grande había ocurrido.

Conforme el soldado se iba deshaciendo de los cuerpos que se encontraban en la habitación, se encontró con algo muy inusual, una de las mujeres aún tenía pulso, normalmente el General Ayato mataba a todas sus víctimas, sólo una vez se encontró en esa situación y él mismo Ayato había terminado con su trabajo. La mano de la joven rubia que se encontraba en el suelo, alcanzó el rostro del soldado y con sus labios articuló la palabra ayuda, se encontraba en un gran predicamento, _¿Qué debía de hacer?_ , él nunca había estado en el campo de batalla, nunca había matado a un hombre, él tenía otro tipo de tareas, entre más lo pensaba sabía que era un error ayudarla, ya que si el hombre al mando se enteraba su cabeza no sería lo único que rodaría, pero lo haría, levantó a la joven que estaba tirada, cuando ella miró a su alrededor se encontró con la misma desagradable escena que había presenciado el soldado anteriormente, pero aunque estaba un poco más vacío seguía siendo horrible a la vista, trató de gritar, pero él tapó su boca.

-Te ayudaré a salir de aquí- con ayuda de la ropa que se le había asignado lavar, vistió a la chica, disfrazándola de soldado- Sígueme- habían conseguido ocultar el olor a sangre que emanaba la chica, casi llegaban a la salida, cuando se toparon con el General Reiji, escoltado por dos soldados, por alguna razón él se había retrasado, su fusta aún detenía vestigios de sangre, los culpables del atraso habían sido castigados apropiadamente.

-General Reiji- tanto la chica como el soldado se detuvieron para rendir respeto a su superior, mediante una reverencia, ella temblaba como gelatina, bajaba la mirada para no ser descubierta pero esto sólo provocó que la fusta levantará su mentón

-Si estuvieras bajo mi cargo, ya te habría azotado por no tener el uniforme en las condiciones apropiadas- Reiji bajó de repente la fusta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada muy seria- Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde a la reunión y los volveré a azotar- él se dirigía a los soldados que se encontraban detrás de él y reanudó su camino.

Ambos factores ayudaron a la chica, tanto el uniforme como el hecho que Reiji fuera tarde, de otro modo él la hubiera descubierto en ese momento, lograron esquivar los demás obstáculos que tenían, llegando al otro lado de la cerca.

-Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti, de ahora en adelante estás sola- el soldado ya no quería meterse más en ese asunto, sería cuestión de la naturaleza si ella moría.

Lo único que pudo hacer la chica, fue sollozar un gracias, y se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque que se encontraba frente a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_"La vida es un instinto de desarrollo, de supervivencia, de acumulación de fuerzas, de poder"_

 _Nietzsche_

* * *

Nadie dijo que ser una sobreviviente sería fácil, con la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, apenas si notaba el cansancio o el hambre, lo único que la mantenía en pie era el deseo latente de ver un nuevo amanecer, cualquier otra persona se hubiera dado por vencida tras ser capturada por el General Ayato Sakamaki, sin olvidar todo lo que sufrió en sus manos, tan sólo de recordarlo buscó calor en sus propios brazos.

El General Ayato tenía un cierto fetiche por las vírgenes, que se hizo latente ante la presencia cuando descubrió que era la sacerdotisa del templo que había sido saqueado y quemado hasta las cenizas.

Un cielo nocturno enmarcado por las llamas que se avivaban, gritos desgarradores propios de las pesadillas de los niños destrozaban los oídos de una rubia que yacía en el templo, una sacerdotisa, había jurado sus votos solo un par de años atrás, era bastante joven pero sabía lo que hacía, tenía una melena rubia que cautivaba a todos lo que la veían pasar y esos extraños ojos rosas que irradiaban bondad y pureza no importa el lugar que miraran, así era la sacerdotisa Yui Komori, hasta que el ejército Sakamaki atacó, y convirtió el pueblo que ella llamaba hogar a cenizas.

En unos segundos la vida cambia, Yui lo sabía mejor que nadie, su vida era servir a las personas, y lo haría hasta el final, si su Dios la estaba poniendo a prueba, ella acudiría a su llamado, sin dudarlo dos veces salió del templo en dirección al pueblo que estaba siendo devastado, una escena que doblegaría a cualquiera pero no a ella. En medio de la calle yacía un niño postrado de dolor, ella lo reconoció al instante, él siempre acudía a rezar al templo y pedía por la salud de su madre, inmediatamente se postró a sus pies buscando la manera de detener la hemorragia en su abdomen, con sus manos ejercía presión sobre la herida que borboteaba sangre, pero era muy tarde la vida de ese niño se había escapado en un suspiro, acunando al niño como si de un bebé se tratará se despidió de él con un " _Ahora estás en un mejor lugar"_ , una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero por dentro su alma lloraba todo un río. Ella no se había percatado de la otra presencia que se encontraba cerca de ella, un soldado la miraba expectante, por instinto desenvainó su espada, una ligera brisa con olor a hierro se posó sobre la mejilla de la rubia, Yui por instinto dirigió su mirada al arma que se encontraba empapada de sangre, de ahí el olor, poco a poco subió la mirada hasta encararse con los ojos del soldado, se sorprendió al encontrar no encontrar emociones en ellos, era como observar a la nada, o una voluntad sometida.

-¿Podría divertirme un poco, antes de destrozar tu cuerpo?- sonrió con malicia

Yui retrocedió torpemente al escuchar sus intenciones, el soldado se agachó a la altura de la rubia y tomó uno de sus largos mechones de cabello, inspiró su olor que este emanaba y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de ella, su respiración era agitada sabía lo que le esperaba, pero entonces por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba, el miedo la había paralizado por completo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza como si al hacerlo todo fuese a desaparecer, rezó para sus adentros, una mano sujetaba con fuerza su cuello, una lengua áspera recorrió su mejilla, el tacto la llenó de asco, su otra mano se abría camino bajo su chihaya, en ese momento supo que todo había acabado.

De pronto el peso que la aprisionaba contra el suelo desapareció, sorprendida abrió los ojos, y entre los dos, una melena roja ondulaba al compás de las llamas, él la había salvado.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes inútil?- la voz del pellirrojo reverberaba por todo el lugar, parecía que conocía a su atacante

-Lo siento, General Ayato-sama- el soldado se encontraba de rodillas suplicando clemencia.

La ojirosa estaba abstraída de la conversación, sólo podía contemplar el abrigo negro de Ayato, daba la sensación de un ángel, ella lo imaginaba como un ángel que había enviado Dios a su rescate, cuando él volvió su mirada a ella, pudo apreciar los detalles de su rostro era un Adonis de carne y hueso, y sus ojos verdes, alguna vez le habían dicho que ese era el color de la esperanza, lo que sucedería a continuación corroboraría que era un ángel, sólo que no uno enviado por Dios.

-¿Eres la sacerdotisa de este lugar?- preguntó Ayato, Yui aún cautivada sólo asintió, él se acercó a ella tomándola por el mentón, con delicadeza buscó marcas en su cuello- ¿Te hizo algo?- su voz era autoritaria, lo que provocó que despertará de su ensoñación, pero en lugar de hablar sólo negó con la cabeza- ¡Desháganse de él!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron dos soldados detrás del infractor, con una gracia propia de los soldados cortaron su yugular-Nadie se mete con las pertenencias de Ore-sama- sonrió satisfecho con lo sucedido- Y a ella- señaló a Yui- Llévenla con las demás-

La imagen de un ángel salvador había desaparecido, era despiadado, la escena que había presenciado le provocó arcadas, los soldados la tomaron por los brazos y la llevaron con ellos, la fuerza seguía ausente de su cuerpo.

" _¿Existe tanta maldad en este mundo?"_ se cuestionaba la rubia una y otra vez al ver el paisaje, una carnicería había sido, cerró los ojos para recordar cómo había sido todo antes de ese día, pero no podía alejar las desoladoras imágenes que acababa de presenciar.

Ayato Sakamaki no era su salvador, era todo lo contrario, él era uno de los demonios de Karl Heinz.

Arrojada contra el suelo frío de una camioneta, su mejilla se encontraba ligeramente raspada por el golpe, levantar la vista fue uno de sus primeros errores, no era la única en ese lugar, seis chicas que no rebasaban la edad de los 18 años o al menos eso aparentaban, se encontraban en peores condiciones que ella, cabello enmarañado y diversos moretones en todo su cuerpo, ninguna de las presentes cruzó ni una palabra o mirada con las demás, era un panorama desolador y no iba a mejorar.

Una larga espera hasta llegar a su destino, o al menos así lo sintió Yui, al tiempo que ellas iban bajando fueron encadenados una con otra y les pusieron unas esposas oxidadas, caminaron por un largo pasillos, tenía el aspecto de un laberinto, en todo momento estuvieron escoltadas por tres soldados, el silencio era abrumador, era un secreto a voces lo que les esperaba, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de hierro, al tiempo en el que pasaban iban siendo desencadenadas, solo entraba una cada vez que se abría la puerta, y al hacerlo era tragada por la oscuridad, tras cerrarse a sus espaldas era cuestión de segundos para que un grito ensordecedor apareciera, terror, agonía, dolor eran las sensaciones que recorrían la piel de cada chica, pero los soldados ni se inmutaban, cuando estos terminaban era el turno de la siguiente, seis veces ocurrió lo mismo antes de que fuera el turno de Yui, nada la había preparado para lo que ocurriría a continuación, las chicas que antes estaban con ella ahora yacían sin vida en el suelo con sus ropas desgarradas y en su rostro un último grito, tragó saliva con lo que le esperaba, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y con la poca luz que entraba por la puerta había perdido de vista a sus compañeras de infierno. Caminando hacia adelante pudo vislumbrar un par de ojos verdes en medio de la oscuridad, los cuáles poco a poco se tornaban rojos, no había salida, en su interior se rehusaba a creer que era el final, tal vez si resistía un poco alguien acudiría en su ayuda.

Trataba de alejarse lo más que podía de aquellos ojos diabólicos, pero tropezó con lo que creyó era un cuerpo, tristemente lo era, y lo comprobó al percibir el aroma a hierro impregnandose en su piel.

Un cuerpo ejercía presión contra ella, esa mirada la hizo temblar, al chasquear los dedos una luz ligeramente iluminó la habitación, no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera al General Ayato, este ya no lucía su uniforme al menos no su abrigo, debajo lucía una camisa y corbata mal arregladas.

-Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te vuelva mía- su mirada era atrayente pero peligrosa, Yui tragó saliva al sentir su cercanía, antes de ese día nunca había estado de esa manera con alguien del sexo opuesto, tomó su mentón para exponer su cuello, con su lengua lamió cierto punto sensible que se encontraba en su cuello, proporcionándole escalofríos-Al final la sacerdotisa no es tan estirada como pensé, voy a hacerte probar el infierno en carne propia- sin dudarlo dos veces clavó sus colmillos en su cuello desgarrando su piel, Yui trató de ahogar un grito.

Dolía demasiado, las lágrimas amenazaban con rodar por su mejilla, pero los sonidos que emitía Ayato al beber de ella resultaban eróticos.

-Déjame ver esa cara- susurró en su cuello enrojecido- Probemos en este lugar- rompió la parte superior de su chihaya, su pecho quedó expuesto- Chichinashi- susurró antes de volver a morderla, poco a poco estas fueron bajando hasta llegar a sus piernas- Esto es lo único rescatable- una vez más el dolor de ser mordida atravesó el rostro de Yui.

En cada mordida sentía que su vida se escapaba, sólo cuando sintió que un par de manos invadían su espacio personal puso resistencia, este acto sólo desató la furia del General Sakamaki, y sus manos fueron directo a su cuello- ¿Quién eres tú para resistirte al gran Ore-sama?- poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento, en sus ensoñaciones creía haber escuchado que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

El cuerpo de Yui Komori pedía a gritos un descanso, tuvo que detenerse contra la maleza del árbol para no caerse, un ruido inusual en el bosque activo todos sus sentidos de nuevo, miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada, su corazón estaba agitado, tal vez la habían seguido era el pensamiento que daba mil vueltas en su mente, corrió con lo último de fuerza que le quedaban, pasos detrás de ella, cada vez más cerca, el miedo aumentaba la velocidad con la que corría, su respiración agitada le indicaba que era el final.

-Alto ahí, asqueroso Sakamaki- un disparo provocó que se detuviera en seco, en un movimiento veloz, se encontraba siendo levantada por el cuello, levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, esta acción provocó que el kepi se cayera, dejando a la vista su largo cabello rubio.-¿Qué demonios?- al encarar al atacante vio un chico de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y ojos a juego, poseedor de una gran altura, le resultaba intimidante, él también estaba sorprendido, esperaba que ella fuera otra persona-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces con el uniforme de uno de esos bastardos?¿Acaso eres..?- al notar que ella no podía hablar, simplemente la soltó.

Antes de hablar dio una gran bocanada de aire -No,yo huí- con mucho esfuerzo trataba de formular las palabras-Él quería matarme-

-Apestas a ellos- su rostro reflejaba ira-¡Demonios era demasiado bueno para ser cierto!- golpeo el árbol con tal fuerza que provocó que este crujiera- ¿Cómo escapaste?- se inclinó a su altura

-Un chico rubio de ojos azules me ayudó- después de toser una vez más vio como el rostro del chico de enfrente cambiaba, estaba sorprendido

-De seguro fue ese bastardo, al principio dudaba de su plan suicida- rió para sus adentros- Lo siento pero tengo que asegurarme- se abalanzó contra ella, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo- Bingo- en sus manos estaba un papel arrugado, Yui nunca lo había notado, el chico en cuestión lo abrió y lo leyó con detención-Yuma Mukami- le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse

-Yui Komori- ella sujetó su mano

-¿Sabes lo qué esto significa? Kou lo logró está dentro, podría besarte en este momento- al escuchar esto Yui se sonrojó y giró para otro lado-Tranquila no lo haré- Yuma se lanzó contra ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, la rubia tembló debajo de su cuerpo , en su mente había pensado que tal vez aún seguía en su infierno, pero enseguida él se levantó, lo que permitió a Yui ver una flecha clavada en el árbol, la cual hubiera atravesado su corazón si Yuma no la hubiera protegido con su cuerpo

-Gracias- susurró pero este no pareció oírla, él miraba molesto a las copas de los árboles

-¡Mierda! Ichigo, casi nos vuelas la cabeza- gritó de repente

-¡No es mi culpa pensé que te habían derribado, nunca me diste la señal, maldito titán!- gritaron a manera de respuesta, pero Yui no veía a nadie

-Vamos pequeño monstruo baja de una vez- decía Yuma, este no lo había dicho enojado ni de manera despectiva, él sonreía como si fueran cómplices.

Las copas de los árboles se balanceaban de un lado a otro, por más que prestará atención no veía a nadie hasta que con gracia una figura menuda apareció frente a ella. A los ojos de Yui, él un chico demasiado joven, en su rostro no había rastros de ser mayor que ella, su cabello negro enmarcaba un par de ojos azules, ella se perdió en ellos, parecían zafiros pero inmediatamente se corrijió, sus ojos eran del color del mar profundo albergando una tormenta, por un momento este pensamiento la entristeció.

-¿Quién es ella?- incluso al hablar poseía la frialdad de aquella piedra, " _Tal vez no es el mar"_ pensó Yui, pero su voz era diferente a la de Yuma, no era grave, era más sutil- Lleva el uniforme de esos bastardos, esto podría ser una trampa ¿Lo entiendes Yuma?, ¿Por qué tienes esa estúpida sonrisa?- Ichigo miraba interrogante a Yuma, pero no lo dudó dos veces al apuntar su arco al rostro de Yui

-Mira bien, monstrito, hay algo diferente- la mirada de Ichigo escrutaba a Yui

-Es una chica ¿y?- dijo sin bajar el arco- Sabes de primera mano, que ese no es un motivo para confiar

-Ten-Yuma le tendió a Ichigo el papel arrugado-Ella lo llevaba en su abrigo- Ichigo bajo su arco y leyó el contenido

-Esto es malo- dijo sin cambiar de expresión-Karl Heinz nunca ha reunido a todos sus hijos- sus ojos se hicieron ligeramente más grandes-Tenemos que avisarle a Ruki- atravesó el arco por encima del carcaj- Vámonos

-Hey Ichigo ¿entiendes lo que significa? Kou lo logró, se ha infiltrado- Yuma estaba feliz, pero Ichigo ya había comenzado a caminar

-Me alegro- Yui apenas si alcanzó a oír sus palabras, lo que más le extrañó fue esa pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro

" _Luce más joven si sonríe"_ pensó Yui

-¿Puedes caminar?- Yuma se dirigió a Yui,ella trató de levantarse pero no podía, el gran esfuerzo que había hecho la noche anterior estaba cobrando su factura-Sube- Yuma puso de cuclillas e incitó a Yui a subir a su espalda, y así emprendieron el camino

-Es una mala idea llevarla al campamento- soltó Ichigo

-Podría ser de ayuda, y si Kou la salvó debe haber tenido sus razones, no podemos dejarla en medio del bosque-

-Tsk-

Yui iba recostada contra la espalda de Yuma, sin querer respiró su aroma, él olía a maleza, ella nunca supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Yuma- ¿Sabías que babeas cuando duermes?- el rostro de Yui se enrojeció por completo y se escondió en la espalda de Yuma-Era broma-

La resistencia había formado un ejército, ellos no iban a dejar que el mundo cayera a manos de los vampiros, la guerra era difícil pero no estaban dispuestos a perder, los pertenecientes a este ejército miraban a Yui con asombro y odio, la razón el uniforme de los Sakamaki, unos preparaban sus armas por si esta resultaba ser una espía.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea- al escuchar esto Yui volvió a cerrar los ojos

-La voy a llevar con Azusa y tú informarle a Ruki la situación- le dijo Yuma a Ichigo

-Sí, capitán- soltó el ojiazul cuando se estaba marchando

-Oe, te escuché monstrito- gritó Yuma, pero Ichigo seguía caminando- Te llevaré a que te revisen esas heridas- ambos se dirigieron a una carpa improvisada, que formaba parte de la enfermería, el castaño bajó a la ojirosa sobre una camilla

-¿Quién es?- salió un pelinegro con los brazos vendados-Yuma no sabía que la vigilancia había terminado pronto

-Azusa, tuvimos noticias de Kou, él lo logró, está dentro- al escuchar eso los ojos de Azusa se iluminaron- Ella es Yui Komori, la mensajera de Kou, tengo que ir a encontrarme con Ruki, luego vuelvo

-Soy Azusa Mukami- dijo este buscando los implementos para curar las heridas de Yui- Kou es nuestro hermano y tuvo el brillante plan de infiltrarse en las filas de los Sakamaki, hace tiempo que no teníamos noticias de él, ¿Cómo está?-

-Bien, creo-Yui asumió que era el chico que la había salvado- Gracias a él, yo sigo aquí, nunca voy a poder pagarle por todo lo que hizo- con el alcohol en las heridas de Yui le resultaba difícil no gritar, las mordidas que Ayato le había causado eran demasiado profundas

De repente Ichigo entró en la carpa con el ceño fruncido, lucía como un niño regañado, esto le provocó mucha gracia a Yui, intentó reprimir una risita

-Ven conmigo, te mostraré dónde te vas a quedar- y así como entró salió de la carpa, Azusa no dijo nada del comportamiento del pelinegro

-Gracias por todo- se levantó Yui y fue tras él

-Por fin vas a tener a alguien que te entienda, Ichigo- gritó Azusa detrás de él- Yui, tenle paciencia

Yui trataba de seguir de cerca los pasos de Ichigo, hasta que se detuvo y chocó con él, abrió las puertas de otra carpa, los ojos de Yui se abrieron había varias camas en ese lugar, ella se sonrojó ante la idea de dormir rodeada de hombres, porque hasta ese momento no había visto a ninguna mujer

-No te preocupes, los únicos que dormimos aquí somos Ruki, Yuma, Azusa y Kou, Kou no está, Ruki pasa todo el día en el cuartel, generalmente él se duerme ahí, Azusa tiene tanto trabajo que prefiere dormir en la enfermería, Yuma y yo ocasionalmente dormimos aquí , así que vas a estar prácticamente sola, antes este lugar solía estar lleno pero con las últimas bajas-encogió los hombros-Además eres la protegida de Ruki al menos hasta que seas útil- tragó saliva al escuchar lo último- Nadie va a intentar nada, además me pusieron a tu cuidado, así que no causes problemas- Ichigo se arrojó a la primera cama que vio, buscó debajo de su cama y le lanzó ropa a Yui- Cámbiate, tu olor comienza a ser una molestia, verás a Ruki a las 8000 horas- se giró en su cama y se acomodó en posición fetal para dormir.

-Gracias, Ichigo-kun-dijo Yui con cariño

-Tsk- fue lo único que escuchó del pelinegro, tal vez había hecho algo que lo molestara, pero ¿qué había sido?

A pesar de que Yui había dormido un poco, su cuerpo no había descansado, antes de cambiarse decidió acostarse en una cama, ella no podría hacerlo si Ichigo se quedaba en el mismo lugar que ella.

En el cuartel general, frente a un gran mapa con las ubicaciones exactas de las tropas Sakamaki, se encontraba Ruki Mukami, el Teniente Coronel, a cargo de la resistencia contra los vampiros, frustrado golpeó la mesa, algo no estaba bien una tropa había caído a manos del General Reiji Sakamaki, esto era terrible, si alguno había quedado vivo, vivirían el infierno en carne propia antes de descansar, él disfrutaría hacerlos hablar pero si de algo estaba seguro era que estos no lo harían, sentía lástima por lo que sufrirían.

-Ruki-sama, tenemos noticias de la vigilancia- Ichigo se asoma por la entrada

-Entra- le indicó Ruki

-Hemos tenido noticias de Kou-kun, ha logrado infiltrarse exitosamente, él envió esto- le tendió la nota a Ruki-Los Sakamaki se han reunido, esto no es para nada algo bueno

-¿Cómo lo encontraron?- preguntaba Ruki al tiempo que leía la nota

-Rescató a su ganado- respondió Ichigo-Una chica que servía como alimento, Yuma la llevó con Azusa para que la revisará

-Necesito que la traigan- sentenció Ruki

-Ha pasado una mala noche, será mejor que la dejes descansar Ruki, tal vez pueda darnos mejores detalles sobre su estancia en ese lugar- Yuma hablaba al mismo tiempo que se abría paso hasta Ruki

-¿Te encariñaste con la rubia?- Ichigo estaba intrigado nunca había visto a Yuma preocupado por alguien no desde que era pequeño

-¿Acaso sientes celos?- Ichigo no esperaba esa respuesta, evadió su mirada- Admiro su fuerza, ella sola enmedio de la nada, cualquiera hubiera desistido de vivir, ¿no recuerdas a quién se parece, monstrito?

-Tsk-

-No es momento de discutir eso, estamos en problemas si ellos están reunidos algo malo se acerca- sentenció Ruki-Tenemos que buscar una manera de averiguar sus planes sin poner a Kou en peligro-

-Ruki, deberías descansar no haz dormido desde que Kou aceptó infiltrarse- Yuma se acercó a él, el cansancio se expresaba en su rostro mediante las prominentes ojeras que tenía

-Yuma tiene razón- dijo Ichigo-Un descanso y podremos planear algo

-Ichigo tú te encargarás de la chica-ganado, te puedes retirar- sentenció Ruki- Yuma, necesito hablar contigo

La molestia de Ichigo estaba presente en el rostro, pero no podía contradecir las órdenes de un superior, simplemente se retiró de la tienda.

-¿Qué sucede, Ruki?- Yuma miraba intrigado mientras se sentaba delante de él

-Dos cosas, esa mirada no es la misma que tenías cuando rescaste a Ichigo, no confundas los sentimientos, no confíes tan de repente en ella, puede ser una trampa, es todo- Ruki conocía a Yuma más de lo que él mismo lo hacía, sabía que admiraba la fuerza con la que se aferraban a la vida las personas, y podría ser un problema

-Estás imaginando cosas, Ruki, debe ser el cansancio, me voy para que duermas de una vez-

Yuma salió por la carpa.

" _Ichigo no es paciente para cuidar a los demás, debería vigilarlos antes de que nuestro turno comience"_

* * *

 **Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este nuevo fic que estoy comenzando, al principio no estaba segura sobre hacerla con un Oc o con Yui, pero al final me decidí por Yui, aunque al principio me gusta la idea que tenga el cabello largo, al imaginarme el escenario de una guerra pensaba que esta debería ser un tanto oscura, al incluir a más personajes en la historia, la convierte en algo menos plano, cada intervención de un Oc tiene un objetivo en la historia, sin embargo la protagonista será Yui.**

 **Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, y me dejen saber sus opiniones, originalmente el capítulo iba ser publicado el día de ayer por el cumpleaños del titán, pero se fue la luz, y no terminé de reescribir lo que tenía en mi libreta.**

 **Las leo pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

_"La pasión de venganza, que en parte la había estimulado para la comisión de ese acto atroz, murió en el mismo momento en que fue satisfecho y la dejó con los horrores de la piedad insuperable y del remordimiento"_

 _Ann Radcliffe_

* * *

El calor inundaba la tienda, Yui se encontraba empapada de sudor, en definitiva necesitaba un baño, aunque le incomodaba tener que pedirlo, ya que no parecía que hubiese un lugar cerca para hacerlo, se acercó a Ichigo, quien parecía dormir plácidamente.

" _Luce como un niño"_ movió con suavidad su fleco, este movimiento provocó que Ichigo abriera los ojos de repente y tomará la muñeca de la rubia

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- exclamó el ojiazul, era claro que le molestaba la presencia de la rubia, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que seguía con la misma ropa con la que la habían encontrado - ¿Por qué sigues con ese uniforme?-

-Es que yo..- dudaba un momento sobre decirlo, el color de sus mejillas comenzaba a teñirse de rojo- No puedo cambiarme de ropa si hay un hombre en la misma habitación- lo había dicho lo más rápido que había podido, y en cierta parte hasta se lo había gritado.

-Si es porque piensas que te voy a espiar, no tengo esos fetiches- pese a que estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho, su rostro siempre permanecía igual -Mientras no tengamos la certeza sobre el bando en el que estás, no tengo permitido dejarte sola- poco a poco se levantaba de la cama en la que estaba -Sígueme, y trae contigo la ropa que te dí, ese olor es realmente molesto- Yui había fue hasta el lugar en el cual había dejado la ropa de Ichigo, con la vista ella recorría el camino de su acompañante, en un par de estantes que se encontraban a la derecha parecía buscar algo, le arrojó una capa

-Usa esto- la capa le había obstruido su visión por lo que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que se quedó sola en la tienda -¡Hey! no te quedes atrás, será problemático si me haces volver por ti- fue en ese entonces que salió tras Ichigo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Yui, una vez que se puso a la par con Ichigo, sin embargo este no le respondió, al mirar a su alrededor notaba que a comparación del día anterior había menos soldados en los alrededores, pero aquellos que se encontraban cerca no podían evitar mirarla, no podía distinguir si era asombro u odio, el que ella todavía estuviera con vida, Ichigo cubrió su cabeza con la capa

-Llamas demasiado la atención- fue lo único que dijo

Conforme iban caminando Yui escuchaba el sonido de un arroyo cerca de ahí, así como algunas voces que cada vez se escuchaban más cercanas, fue entonces cuando reparó en las cosas que Ichigo llevaba consigo, un par de toallas y lo que parecían implementos para la limpieza, mil y un pensamientos habían recorrido su mente, el siquiera pensar en tomar un baño en su presencia era demasiado, los colores estaban por subir a sus mejillas, nada la había preparado para lo que vería a continuación.

-Pensaba que a estas horas, el lugar estaría vacío- las palabras que Ichigo había pronunciado no habían sido para ella, levantó la mirada que hasta ese entonces había estado fija en el suelo, por un instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Un baño matutino nunca le hace mal a nadie- era Yuma, recién había salido del tomar un baño en el arroyo y sólo llevaba una toalla que cubría la parte inferior de su cintura, todo su cuerpo reflejaba el arduo entrenamiento que había tenido, agitando su cabello fue entonces que se percató de un par de ojos rosas que la veían, a modo de juego dejó caer la parte de la capa que cubría su rostro -Vamos que nunca habías visto el cuerpo de un hombre o tal vez quieres que te ayude con eso - Yui se había quedado sin habla, los colores inundaron su rostro, ella no sabía que decir, se repetía a sí misma que ella había renunciado a toda esa clase de placeres carnales, ella no quería flaquear pero una parte de ella quería tocarlo, quería haberlo besado cuando él se lo había propuesto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz de Ichigo.

-¡Hey titán! no tienes alguna reunión que atender, como verás estamos ocupados- decía el pelinegro moviendo a señal de impaciencia lo que cargaba con él -Si nos disculpas- Ichigo seguía caminando

-Tranquilo monstrito, el lugar está vacío nadie los va a interrumpir- Yuma parecía divertirse cada vez que molestaba a Ichigo.

Sabía muy bien que tratar con Ichigo podría ser un poco complicado de tratar y no era para menos a él le costaba mucho confiar en alguien, toda su vida había cambiado en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, de igual manera que Yui, también había sido un sobreviviente pero a diferencia de ella, Ichigo quería venganza por su hermana, Yuma nunca olvidaría el último sentimiento que habían expresado esos ojos azules, una profunda tristeza. Si bien la noche que llegaron con Yui, fue asignado para cuidar de ella, él tenía sus dudas sobre la decisión de Ruki, pero cuando fue a ver como iba con eso era mejor de lo que había esperado, Ichigo había bajado la guardia y se había quedado dormido, en otras circunstancias él se hubiera quedado despierto.

Yui estaba reacia a entrar al agua y tomar un baño, Ichigo notó su incomodidad.

-No me voy a quedar aquí viéndote si es lo que te preocupa, tengo que hacer guardia - le entregó lo que cargaba consigo y sin dudar dos veces comenzó a escalar el árbol -Tampoco pienses que vas a huir- a la vista de Yui, Ichigo había desaparecido

Después de todo lo que había pasado, pensó que no estaría tan mal tomar un baño, el agua escocía algunas de sus heridas, pero también la purificaba, después de todo lo que había pasado, eso ya no sería tan fácil. ¿Qué sería de ella una vez que Ruki estuviera frente a Ruki? Ella realmente no sabía nada, no era de utilidad alguna, y si la soltaban a dónde iría ya no tenía un hogar al cual regresar, en ese instante ella se sintió tan insignificante.

La ropa de Ichigo le era un poco incómoda debido a que sus vestimentas ceremoniales la cubrían más que eso, pero fuera de eso estaba bien,al parecer tenían cuerpos similares, eso le hizo una pequeña molestia, volvió a ponerse la capa tal y como le había dicho Ichigo, escuchaba ruidos río abajo, su primer pensamiento fue que podría haber sido Ichigo hablando con Yuma, por lo que fue a su encuentro.

-Ichi..- antes de que pudiera hablar alguien la había tomado por atrás y cubierto su boca, Yui estaba forcejeando con su atacante

-Shh Yui soy yo, cálmate- era Yuma el que la sostenía -Agáchate- Con su cuerpo protegía a la sacerdotisa

-¿Qué está pasando?- Yui hablaba en susurros, trataba de ignorar la cercanía de Yuma

-Soldados comandados por los Sakamaki- su mirada alegre había cambiado, estaba completamente seria ahora

-¿Dónde está Ichigo?- él no debería de estar lejos, Yui enmudeció ante la idea de que algo le hubiera ocurrido por estar cuidandola. Con la mirada le señaló un lugar entre los árboles, al principio Yui no lo alcanzaba a ver, hasta que de repente logró distinguir su arco, estaba preparado para soltar la flecha.

Los soldados no parecían darse cuenta de la presencia de la amenaza de Ichigo, sin embargo algo en el aire los hizo mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraba Yui y Yuma.

Paso a paso se acercaban, la respiración de Yui se hacía irregular, su cuerpo estaba temblando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se transportó a esa habitación oscura, el castaño se había percatado de esto y la atrajo hacia él.

-Hey ¿qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo?, el General Raito-sama, ha declarado que los objetivos han cambiado- otro soldado había aparecido detrás de la maleza -Apúrense, el siguiente pueblo no queda muy lejos de aquí, es ahí donde tendremos otro festín.

Los soldados se retiraron, pero uno no parecía totalmente convencido, sin embargo continúo su camino.

El peso que ejercía Yuma contra el cuerpo de Yui, se había desvanecido, le ayudó a ponerse en pie, más su mirada estaba buscando entre los árboles a Ichigo.

-Esto es malo- sin dudarlo dos veces Yuma tomó la mano de Yui- Es peligroso dejarte aquí, tienes que seguirme y hacer todo lo que yo diga, ¿entendido?- Yuma pasaba una mano por su cabello, este simple gesto denotaba que estaba indeciso sobre llevarla consigo

-Si es por Ichigo, cuenta conmigo- le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo.

Yui corría con todo lo que le permitía su cuerpo, si bien nunca soltó la mano de Yuma, parecía estar siendo retenida por ella, sin notar que Yuma se había detenido chocó contra su espalda.

-¿Yuma?- con la mirada buscaba el objeto que había capturado la atención del castaño y ahí estaban, tres soldados estaban acorralado a Ichigo, si bien aún no lo habían tocado por su formación estaban a punto de hacerlo. Tenía que calcular mejor sus acciones, un paso en falso y todos podrían perder la vida.

-Yui esto es importante, pase lo que pase no te muevas de aquí- puso ambas manos en sus hombros, estaba muy serio a pesar de decirlo en un susurro

Yui sabía lo que esto podía significar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva y asentir, Yuma cubrió su cabeza con la capa, se escondía tras de un arbusto, como su cuerpo era menudo no sería tan difícil ocultarse ahí.

Ichigo no era descuidado cada paso que daba tenía un motivo, Yuma sabía que si él se encontraba en esa situación era por qué así lo había querido, planeaba acercarse a Raito, él había sido quién había vuelto cenizas todo lo que él conocía, pero lo que más le dolía a Ichigo era su hermana.

Con un golpe había derribado, a uno de los soldados enemigos, en la mirada de Ichigo se denotaba molestia, él no quería que Yuma estuviera involucrado, apunto de sacar su arco se vio inmovilizado por uno de sus atacantes, luchaba por alcanzar una daga que se encontraba en sus botas, Yuma estaba luchando a puño limpio con otro soldado. A pesar de haber recibido órdenes de Yuma sobre no moverse, a ella le fue imposible hacerlo cuando en la persona que antes se encontraba en el suelo, sacaba una pistola y apuntaba al castaño, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin que ella lo comandara, si bien por su mente pasó uno de los votos que había hecho cuando se convirtió en sacerdotisa, siempre ayudar y no dañar, pero solo fueron palabras que aparecieron en su mente por unos segundos, sin dudarlo pateó la mano que iba a sostener la pistola.

-¿Qué demonios?- Ichigo estaba sorprendido por verla tomar esa actitud, en ese momento Yuma giró su cabeza para ver esa mata rubia quedarse paralizada tras realizar tan valiente acción

-Cerda- aprovechó la distracción de sus atacantes para dejar noqueado al que estaba casi encima de él

Ichigo alcanzó la daga que estaba en bota, con una velocidad impropia de un humano la clavó en su cuello, provocando que aflojara su agarre, sacando una flecha de su carcaj apuntó directamente a su corazón, sin parpadear disparó, el espacio en el que se encontraba su cuerpo se llenó de cenizas, al mismo tiempo Yuma sostenía dos pistolas cada una apuntando a la cabeza de cada vampiro, ambos siguieron el camino de su compañero, el aire se había llenado de cenizas, el olor a azufre provocaba el escozor en la nariz de Yui, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, la muerte enfrente de sus ojos otra vez, era algo a lo que ella nunca se acostumbraría, pero era el mundo en el que vivían.

\- Vámonos, lo que hiciste bien, cerda- Yuma revolvió la cabeza de Yui, tratando de volverla a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces al sentir la calidez de la mano del castaño -Ichigo, no te quedes atrás, le tendremos que dar a Ruki una larga explicación sobre nuestra tardanza-

-Si nos damos prisa, podemos alcanzarlos- las palabras que había pronunciado el ojiazul iban cargadas de energía, sin embargo su rostro volvía a ser inescrutable

-Por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, no tenemos un plan- Yuma se había detenido, sus manos estaban cerradas en forma de puño, la impotencia en sus palabras había vuelto blancos sus nudillos -Te prometo, que las cosas no se van a quedar así-

El cuerpo de Ichigo no se había movido ni un instante, Yui poco a poco acortó la distancia entre ambos, tomó la muñeca de él y tiró ligeramente para llamar su atención.

-Es mejor ir al campamento, deben revisar esas heridas que tienes- en ese momento un aire maternal la rodeó completamente, fue algo que no pudo pasar desapercibido por los presentes, causando un ligero sonrojo.

-No es nada- apartando la mano de Yui caminó hasta llegar a la altura de Yuma

-No deberías hacer que se preocupen por ti, monstrito- la imagen que ambos proyectaban volvía a ser la misma, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yui.

Al regresar al campamento, los rostros de los soldados que se encontraban descansando fueron inmediatamente a los recién llegados, si bien no tenían heridas de gravedad era lógico que habían tenido una pelea, algunos se acercaron a ellos preguntando qué era lo que había pasado, otros fueron en busca de Azusa.

-No se ven tan mal, como me habían dicho los soldados- Azusa había salido corriendo de su enfermería improvisada

-Ellos no pudieron con nosotros tres- era la quinta vez que Yuma contaba la historia de cómo Yui le había salvado el trasero, había partes que omitía como la verdadera razón por la cual se habían topado con ellos.

-Ya fue suficiente por hoy, es hora de que revise que estén completamente bien- siguieron a Azusa en dirección a la tienda, Ichigo fue el primero en tratarse pese a las negativas de este. Yuma le siguió, sólo tenía algunos rasguños y un par de golpes, sin duda su cuerpo era bastante resistente.

-Yui podrías alcanzarme esos frascos que están en esa mesa- desde el instante en que entraron la rubia se había convertido en la asistente de Azusa, si podía hacer algo, lo haría.

Evitaba mirar a Yuma, puesto que Azusa le había pedido que se descubriera la espalda, era la segunda vez que lo había visto en esas condiciones, pero no se podía acostumbrar.

-Hey cerda, no muerdo a menos que sea lo que quieras- bromeaba Yuma al ver las reacciones tan puras de Yui en el espejo.

-Ya no es tan gracioso- el alcohol sobre la herida, había provocado un ligero quejido por parte de Yuma -Estás listo, Ruki querrá saber de esto-

-Tenlo por seguro- con una figura imponente en la entrada de la enfermería, un uniforme impecable, cabello negro como la noche y unos estoicos ojos grises, Yui lo reconoció como Ruki, la persona que vería más tarde -Yuma, acompáñame-

Así como escuchó su voz, Yuma se levantó inmediatamente, siguiendo los pasos de Ruki, desaparecieron en la tienda.

-¿Tendrán problemas?- preguntó Yui a Azusa

-Eso dependerá de lo que le informen a Ruki, él podrá lucir muy estricto, pero a pesar de todo piensa en los demás- la sonrisa de Azusa le brindaba una extraña sensación de calidez -¿Por qué no me ayudas con algunas cosas?

-Ha sido un movimiento muy peligroso el que han hecho allá- Ruki permanecía tranquilo al hablar su mirada estaba puesta en el mapa sobre la mesa -Ichigo sigue siendo un niño-

-Es lo mismo con nosotros, si pudieras hacer rodar la cabeza de aquellos que te lastimaron ¿no lo harías?- la actitud de Yuma hacia Ichigo no había cambiado desde que se conocieron, siempre lo estaba protegiendo

-Aún así puso a todos en peligro, las tropas no están preparadas para recibir un contraataque después de la última vez, debemos guardar fuerzas para lo que se viene- Ruki reacomodaba las piezas que estaban sobre el mapa -¿Dónde fue que los encontraron?- Yuma se levantó y señaló el lugar- Demonios, están peligrosamente cerca, debo pensar en un plan-

-Juntos pensaremos en un plan, si ellos no han llegado deben de tener otro objetivo en mente, si regresamos por sobre sus pasos y con la información de Kou-

-Trae al ganado- Había llegado el momento de interrogar a la chica, sí había logrado escapar, tal vez podrían realizar una emboscada.

Había terminado con el encargo de Azusa se topó con Yuma, su semblante era diferente con el que se había topado antes.

-¿Sucede algo Yuma-kun?-

-Sígueme, Ruki quiere verte- sin darle tiempo de replicar le dio la espalda, ella se limitó a acatar órdenes

Todo estaba bastante oscuro dentro de la tienda, no se filtraba ninguna luz externa, alumbrado con un par de lámparas de aceite, el escritorio enfrente de ella, bastantes papeles tenía en ese momento, los rasgos de Ruki se perdían en las sombras dándole un aspecto aterrador.

-¿Quién eres realmente?- El pelinegro daba vueltas alrededor de ella, examinando cada uno de sus reacciones -¿Qué hacías en el campamento Sakamaki? si bien Ichigo no reportó nada fuera de lo normal cuando estaba vigilándote, aún así puedes ser solo una carnada- Yui tragó saliva había algo en él, que hacía que las personas flaquearan

-Ellos atacaron mi aldea- las imágenes de un horizonte en llamas, acunado por gritos desgarradores volvían a su mente, era la primera vez que iba a hablar en voz alta de lo sucedido -Era una sacerdotisa…- Cada palabra que salía de su boca, era como sacar una espina de su pecho, los ojos de Ruki estaban sobre ella, analizando cada palabra, emoción y gesto para comprobar la veracidad de lo que escuchaba, al final de su historia hubo un nombre que hizo que su sangre hirviera, Ayato Sakamaki, deseaba tenerlo de frente, tiempo atrás algo había quedado pendiente entre ellos.

-El resto de la historia ya la conoce, Yuma-kun e Ichigo-kun me encontraron- la voz de la rubia lo había regresado a la realidad

-¿Cómo sé que lo que me dices no es actuado?- en un movimiento rápido tomó su mentón con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo, los pies de Yui apenas si tocaban el suelo -Si lo que dices es cierto ¿dónde está tu aldea?- soltó de repente a Yui, y señaló el mapa que estaba en su escritorio, al acercarse la rubia se dio cuenta que todos los papeles sobre este eran mapas, de ríos aledaños, cordilleras, y otros que no supo distinguir, removió entre sus documentos hasta encontrar uno en el que pudiera localizar su aldea, si bien no era muy grande, estaba a una hora a pie de un río, fue lo que buscó en el mapa cuando creyó encontrarlo lo señaló

-No sé usar un mapa, pero caminábamos alrededor de una hora para llegar a este lago, por lo que creo que sería por aquí- acercó la lámpara de aceite al lugar que señalaba Yui, escrutando las posibilidades de lo que ella decía

-¿Hacía dónde te llevaron después de eso?Si escapaste del cuartel, ¿qué camino seguiste?-

Yui buscaba en sus recuerdos algo que le pudiera ayudar pero no encontraba nada, algo que les pudiera ayudar, que demostrará su valía.

-Me llevaron a su cuartel, no recuerdo el tiempo que pasé en la camioneta, pero fue demasiado, si regreso sobre mis pasos podría recordar el camino que tomé para salir de ahí- era lo mejor que podía ofrecer Yui, su mente había bloqueado esos detalles, simplemente parecía haberlos descartado.

-No eres más que ganado para ellos, no sé porqué Kou decidió arriesgarse para salvarte- Ruki se dirigía a la puerta de la carpa, cuando sintió que alguien jalaba su manga

-No tengo ningún lugar a dónde ir, déjame mostrarte que puedo ser algo más- el movimiento que Ruki había hecho le indicaba que la iba a dejar por su cuenta, tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo, las palabras simplemente habían salido-Déjame quedarme

-No somos como los Sakamaki, nosotros no desechamos a nadie, desde mañana le ayudarás a Azusa y recibirás entrenamiento, no podemos estar cuidando de ti, solo serías un estorbo- Ruki dio por terminada su conversación, un pensamiento le rondaba la cabeza

" _Tenía razón Yuma"_

" _Treinta y cinco, treinta y seis",_ si bien no contaba en voz alta el número de azotes que su mano había estado otorgando su mano, en su mente se deleitaba con ese placer.

" _Treinta y siete, treinta y ocho"_

-Siguen sin querer hablar sobre la ubicación- con una agarre firme levantó la cabeza de aquellos desahuciados soldados, el uniforme delataba que formaban parte de la resistencia, unos ojos magenta miraban con superioridad al hombre que se encontraba de rodillas -Si de todas formas será tu fin, no sé porque siempre escogen la manera difícil, puedo concederte una muerte rápida si me dices lo que quiero oír, lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-Antes muerto, que delatar a mis compañeros- las palabras salían acompañadas de sangre, él sabía muy bien que iba a morir pero si con su último aliento podía proteger a sus compañeros lo haría-No sacarás nada de mí, maldito- con la misma fuerza que había puesto en su agarre lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-Terminen con él- decía el General Reiji Sakamaki mientras se quitaba los guantes ahora llenos de sangre, la luz tintineaba parecía que enmarcaba la escena de muerte detrás del General- Limpien el lugar al finalizar- fue la última orden que les dio a sus subordinados

La reunión a la que había convocado su padre había sido muy extraña, pero la misión y los planes que les había revelado en esta solo demostraban que este estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

* * *

 **Ha pasado un tiempo, bastante yo lo sé, es la primera vez que me llaman cruel, normalmente soy yo la que está del otro lado, jeje, pero espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, vamos poco a poco conociendo los motivos de cada uno de los personajes y más por la situación en la que se están desarrollando, espero que no sea tedioso de leer, porque antes de llegar a la acción quiero que todo tenga un por qué.**

 **Gracias por los reviews que me dejan en la historia, me da gusto que les guste la historia.**

 **Mary-chan88: yo también veo los ojos de Ruki como grises, me da gusto que te agrade Ichigo**

 **Yoami-chan: Poco a poco la historia se va desarrollando, si Yui tendrá un harem, primero necesita ganárselos a todos, eso se verá o consolidará conforme avance la historia**

 **Haruki-senpai: La idea surgió al verlos con esos uniformes, era imposible no imaginárselos en algo así, desde un principio quería una situación que sacará a relucir esa personalidad de cada uno, trato de mantener esa esencia lo más que puedo para que sigan siendo ellos.**

 **Lady Sakamaki: Gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D**

 **Azusa Kawaii: Gracias, he de confesar que algunas veces he llegado a odiar a Yui, hay partes en las que me estresa como realiza las cosas o sus decisiones, pero hay una escena, no recuerdo en este momento en cual ruta está, pero de cierta manera se "revela", muestra una actitud completamente diferente a la sumisa, y me dije "esa Yui es sobre la que quiero escribir", espero que te siga agradando, poco a poco veremos como va madurando por las situaciones**

 **Neraky97: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo**

 **xdiabolikgirlx: Gracias y lamento que haya sido larga la espera**

 **ynaf: Es imposible no amarlos, así fue como los conocimos y así los amamos**

 **kumori lizeth: Gracias y espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo**

 **Odessa-ChanChan: Es la primera vez que escribo sobre una guerra, pero es un tema bastante detallado al momento de escribirlo, porque se tiene que sentir real, no sé si me explico, por cierto con Reiji es con quien tengo más ideas en la mente, no sé por qué pero su imagen se presta más, al menos así lo veo yo, en un futuro, tendrán un papel importante, decir más sería spoiler, aunque ya hice un poco, una cosa que me llamó la atención por qué de mala forma Héctor vs Aquiles, me da curiosidad**

 **Gracias a todos los que se dan tiempo de leer el fic y los comentarios que hago al respecto, también quería agradecer a Soi Fong por recomendar el fic, sé que pasó un tiempo para que volviera a escribir la continuación pero más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **Espero leerlas pronto**


End file.
